Should We ?
by peachpeach
Summary: [a MinYoon Fanfiction - BL] Chemical React's Side Story. Mungkin bagi orang lain, Yoongi itu sama tidak stabilnya seperti vitamin C atau senyawa dengan muatan tidak stabil lainnya. Tapi akan beda cerita saat Jimin mulai berperan melengkapi Yoongi sebagai surfaktan agar muatan Yoongi menjadi lebih stabil.


**A MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **(Park Jimin x Min Yoongi of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Should We ?©peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

"Tidak bisa, Yoongi- _ssi_. Nilai Biokimiamu harus minimal B jika ingin lulus semester ini. Skripsimu sudah selesai, bukan ? Kau sudah sidang, tapi kelulusanmu tertahan hanya karena Biokimia." Min Yoongi benar-benar ingin mengumpat sekarang. Hari ini masih terhitung minggu libur semester, tapi ia harus rela meninggalkan kasur empuknya di apartemen dan mengurus segala sesuatu tentang berkas kuliahnya. Di depannya, Profesor Jung sedang menatapnya penuh dengan determinasi. Ia memang payah sejak pertama kali masuk ke Kyunghee Medical School karena paksaan Ayahnya. Yoongi hanya anak tunggal, yang penurut, dan harapan satu-satunya orang tuanya. Ayah Yoongi seorang ilmuan penting penemu serum oksitoksin yang banyak menyelamatkan hampir sebagian besar ibu-ibu yang kesulitan melahirkan buah hatinya. Yoongi menyukai musik, dan benci pelajaran eksakta. Pernah beberapa kali ia sekedar _hang-out_ dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin mengunjungi grup _rapper underground_ yang menaungi Namjoon. Yoongi menyukai menulis lirik lagu yang emosional, bukan menulis struktur kimia dalam kertas laporan. Ia mati-matian supaya bisa bertahan di tengah persaingan ketat Kyunghee.

Yoongi menarik napas pelan, " _Ye, Gyosu-nim_ …Saya akan mengulang mata kuliah Biokimia dan berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya bisa lulus semester ini." Profesor Jung mengangguk afirmatif, mengamati kartu hasil studi milik Yoongi, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di atas permukaan meja kerjanya.

"Yoongi, " pria paruh baya itu mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih santai tanpa embel-embel _–ssi_ sembari menatap Yoongi dengan kerutan samar di dahinya, "Saya mengerti jika ini pilihan orang tuamu, tapi kau terlanjur berjuang sejauh ini. Berusahalah sedikit lagi, hasil tidak akan mengkhianati proses." Yoongi mengulas senyum tipis, hatinya mendadak hangat saat dosen walinya memberi semangat.

" _Algaseumnida, Gyosu-nim_. Saya undur diri kalau begitu," Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, mengemasi lembaran-lembaran administrasi miliknya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam map bening miliknya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya singkat tanda undur diri.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Profesor Jung menepuk sebentar bahu Yoongi sebelum pemuda tersebut berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Oh, Yoongi _Hyung_ ! Baru menemui Profesor Jung ?" Yoongi sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Jimin dan Hoseok di sofa ruang tunggu ruangan Profesor Jung. Jimin adik kelasnya saat sekolah menengah atas, jadi ia cukup dekat untuk memenuhi kriteria memanggil Yoongi dengan tambahan _'Hyung'_ di belakang namanya.

"Ya, ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan. Duluan, Jim." Yoongi membenahi ransel yang tersampir di bahu sempitnya, tersenyum seadanya, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu.

"Oke, hati-hati _Hyung_ !" Jimin melambai antusias dengan _eye smile_ -nya yang menawan, sedangkan Hoseok hanya mengulas senyum tipis ke arah Yoongi.

Manik Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana pemilik punggung sempit itu mulai berjalan menjauh, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Jimin bahkan dapat melihat kedua bahu Yoongi turun tak bersemangat, seperti memikul beban yang jauh lebih berat daripada ransel yang hari ini di pakainya.

"Hoi, Yoongi _Hyung_ sudah pergi dan hilang dari pandanganmu, masih saja diperhatikan." Hoseok menegur Jimin sembari membenahi kertas-kertas penting dalam map bening miliknya sebelum berdiri untuk menemui Profesor Jung selaku dosen pembimbingnya.

" _Hyung_ , seharusnya kan Yoongi _Hyung_ sudah lulus 'kan ? Aku sempat melihatnya saat persiapan sidang skripsi bulan lalu. Ia juga satu angkatan di atasmu kan ?"

"Hmm, mungkin ia perlu menyelesaikan lagi beberapa mata kuliah sebelum lulus. Aku masuk dulu, setelah ini temani aku makan di kantin." Hoseok meninggalkan Jimin setelah adik tingkatnya itu memberi simbol 'OK' dengan jarinya.

 **Should We ?©peachpeach**

Jimin masih betah tiduran di atas karpet yang melapisi lantai ruang senat. Keping hazelnya menatap langit-langit ruangan yang dicat tidak rapi oleh Namjoon dulu. Jimin jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Di sebelahnya, Hoseok sibuk dengan ponselnya, bunyi notifikasi aplikasi _chatting_ dari ponsel Hoseok sempat terdengar oleh telinga Jimin. Taehyung malah sudah benar-benar tertidur dengan mulut terbuka di sampingnya, mungkin terlalu lelah setelah seharian menjadi pemandu _Tour de Campus_ untuk mahasiswa baru.

"Jim, _Noona_ -ku dan teman-temannya membuka _café_ mereka hari ini, katanya kalau sempat kita disu—"

"Sepertinya aku pindah departemen saja deh, _Hyung_." Ucapan Jimin yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya jelas saja membuat Hoseok bingung.

"Hah ?! Pindah departemen bagaimana maksudmu ?"

"Ya, pindah. Dari Farmasetika ke Biomedik…" Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan kening berkerut, sempat akan melempar Taehyung dengan kaus kaki miliknya saat pemuda itu mendengkur keras, tanpa terganggu obrolannya dengan Jimin.

"Kau sudah tidak suka Fisika atau bagaimana ? Memangnya kau mau menjadi asisten mata kuliah apa di departemen Biomedik ? Katanya kau geli berurusan dengan tikus, " Jimin mendesah pelan, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Masih suka Fisika sih, tapi kan—"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin jadi asisten dosen Biokimia karena Yoongi _Hyung_ ?" Jimin hanya tertawa canggung, membiarkan tebakannya berputar dalam otak seniornya. Memang, beberapa hari yang lalu, Jimin dan Hoseok mendapatkan informasi mengenai mata kuliah yang menghambat Yoongi untuk lulus.

"Hehehe, terlihat jelas sekali ya maksudku pindah departemen ?" Hoseok menghela napas pelan, di tatapnya lagi adik tingkatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri, sama seperti Taehyung yang sekarang berguling mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Jimin mati-matian mengejar cinta Yoongi. Jimin yang tergolong cerdas, dan mengikuti dua kali program akselerasi saat sekolah pertama dan menengah, sama seperti Taehyung. Hoseok bahkan cukup paham, jika Yoongi bukannya tidak tahu jika si ceria Park Jimin itu menyukainya, menjadi penggemar nomer satunya setelah turnamen basket di sekolah menengah dulu, mengajak pergi saat _weekend_ demi sepotong _oreo cheesecake_ kegemaran Yoongi, mengutarakan perasaan yang selalu Yoongi tolak sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dan mulai mengikutinya sampai Kyunghee untuk belajar di fakultas yang sama dengannya. Tapi Yoongi hanya menanggapi sewajarnya, mungkin terlalu takut jika taraf kedekatannya dengan Jimin menimbulkan masalah dengan keluarganya di kemudian hari nanti. Menurut kabar, Ayah Yoongi itu semacam besi yang menyokong fondasi sebuah bangunan. Kuat, lurus, dan sulit dibengkokkan dengan hal-hal lemah seperti kata-kata klise anak muda. Jelas saja jika beliau menentang jenis hubungan seperti itu.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau tahu sendiri pindah departemen itu prosedurnya sangat rumit. Kau sudah jadi asisten dosen di Farmasetika selama satu semester. Belum lagi…Yoongi _Hyung_ akan melihatmu nantinya," Jimin tersenyum, menepuk pundak Hoseok pelan. Ia sadar benar, kakak kelasnya satu ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Iya, aku mengerti _Hyung_. Tapi, aku kan belum berusaha…"

"Belum berusaha pindah departemen demi Yoongi _Hyung_ maksudmu ? Atau belum berusaha mendapatkan Yoongi _Hyung_?"

"Dua-duanya," Hoseok menghela napas lagi, kali ini di tepuknya pundak Jimin beberapa kali.

"Jimin- _ah_ , mau sampai kapan ? Usaha memang tidak akan mengkhianati hasil, tapi kau sudah selama ini berjuang demi Yoongi _Hyung_. Cinta itu bukan sekedar satu pihak saja yang berjuang, "

"Justru karena perjuangan dan usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil, aku akan terus berusaha sampai hasil yang kuinginkan tercapai." Lagi-lagi Jimin tersenyum, ia meraih ranselnya sebelum beranjak berdiri, "Sudah ya _Hyung_ , aku pergi ke ruang tata usaha dulu." Hoseok mengangguk, menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Jimin itu keras kepala, berapa kalipun Hoseok mengingatkannya tentang resiko sakit hati karena mengejar Yoongi, Jimin tentu tidak akan pernah peduli.

" _Ya_ , Taehyung- _ah_ …sebenarnya hati temanmu itu terbuat dari apa sih ?" Taehyung tentu saja tidak menjawab, masih sibuk mendengkur, dan pertanyaan Hoseok hanya angin lalu.

 **Should We ?©peachpeach**

Jimin terengah saat masuk ke dalam ruang senat, keringatnya menetes dari pelipis, kemejanya juga basah karena keringat, buru-buru ia menyalakan pendingin udara dengan suhu paling rendah setelah menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Ia membuka ranselnya setelah duduk diatas karpet, lalu meraih botol minum dan meneguknya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Jimin masih mengatur napasnya, ia melirik sekilas berlembar-lembar kertas di depannya dengan putus asa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding ruangan yang dingin dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Sial !" Jimin mendengus pelan, dalam hati ia ingin sekali membakar kertas-kertas yang berisi regulasi perpindahan departemen, jika saja ia tidak ingat tujuannya.

"Loh, Jimin ? Habis maraton ?" Jimin menoleh, mendapati Namjoon yang baru saja masuk dengan setumpuk kertas yang membuat Jimin mendadak mual dan candaan garingnya.

"Iya, maraton dari lantai lima ke lantai satu, dari departemen Biomedik ke Farmasetika, kembali ke ruang tata usaha. Lalu berlari lagi ke lantai lima, dan berakhir disini tanpa hasil." Kening Namjoon otomatis membentuk kerutan samar mendengar keluhan Jimin. Departemen Biomedik ? Seingatnya, Jimin tidak pernah mau menaruh minat pada departemen yang selalu berurusan dengan makhluk hidup sebagai bahan uji.

"Departemen Biomedik ? Aku tidak mengerti, coba jelaskan Jim…"

"Jadi, sebenarnya…aku, ingin pindah departemen Hyung. Dan kau tahu, prosedurnya nyaris membuatku gila sekarang. Belum lagi Profesor Lim yang memberi wejangan selama dua jam, dan mengatakan jika aku tidak konsisten. Entahlah, yang jelas aku lelah."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan Jimin, "Sejak awal kita menjadi asisten dosen juga dijelaskan mengenai prosedural jika ingin pindah departemen. Makanya, kita dihimbau agar memikirkan matang-matang mata kuliah dalam departemen mana yang ingin kita tempati. Kita juga sudah mengikuti pelatihan sesuai departemen pilihan kita diawal, jelas saja prosedural pemindahan departemen begitu rumit. Lagipula, Biomedik dan Farmasetika korelasinya jauh. Kecuali, jika kau ingin pindah dari Mikrobiologi ke Biomedik." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan bijaksana, pengalaman menjadi asisten Namjoon jelas bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Jimin dan diam-diam membuat Jimin berdecak kagum.

" _Ne, Hyung_ …sebenarnya aku hanya harus mencari orang yang mau bertukar denganku untuk pindah departemen. Kau tahu kan, Farmasetika otomatis akan kehilangan satu asisten dan Biomedik akan bertambah satu asisten jika aku tidak mencari orang untuk tukar…"

"Masalah tanda tangan Profesor Lim dan Profesor Jung bagaimana ?"

"Sudah selesai, untung saja aku berhasil meyakinkan Profesor Jung jika aku mampu belajar otodidak tanpa perlu mengikuti pelatihan asisten dosen lagi untuk depatemen Biomedik." Namjoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Hoseok seingatku di departemen Biomedik, kenapa kau tidak tukar saja dengannya ?" Jimin menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Namjoon, "Tidak, aku sudah cukup merepotkan Hoseok _Hyung_ seminggu ini untuk membantuku pidah departemen. Ia juga sudah menawarkan untuk tukar denganku, tapi ku tolak. Nanti saja aku cari lagi siapa yang bisa tukar departemen denganku, _toh_ masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum hari pertama masuk…"

"Yah, semoga berhasil Jim. Jeonghan di departemen Biomedik setahuku, mungkin ia mau tukar denganmu, coba saja dulu. Andai saja kau bisa tukar denganku, tapi kau tau sendiri aku di departemen Kimia saat ini…" Namjoon tertawa pelan lalu mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam ransel, " Oh ya Jim, ngomong-ngomong…kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pindah departemen ?"

Senyum Jimin otomatis mengembang saat Namjoon bertanya tentang alasannya pindah departemen, "Yoongi _Hyung_." Satu nama, yang membuat dunia Jimin berputar pada Yoongi sebagai pusatnya, dan mampu membuat Namjoon mempertanyakan kewarasan Jimin saat ini.

 **Should We ?©peachpeach**

Jimin berencana mengambil jas praktikumnya di ruang senat untuk jam asistensi Biokima pukul satu siang nanti. Omong-omong, ia sudah resmi menjadi salah satu asisten dosen mata kuliah Biokimia. Terima kasih untuk Jeonghan yang mau bertukar departemen dengannya. Jimin membuka pintu ruang senat, dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang mengoreksi _post-test_ minggu keempat belas mata kuliah Analisis Kimia Kuantitatif.

"Hei, Jim…ada jadwal ?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa perlu repot-repot mendongakkan kepala untuk sekedar menatap Jimin.

"Ya, Biokimia seperti biasa. Sibuk sekali sepertinya, Jungkook praktikum ?" Jimin balik bertanya sembari membuka lemari di sudut ruangan dan mengambil jas praktikum miliknya.

"Iya, banyak sekali yang harus ku koreksi untuk minggu akhir sebelum ujian akhir semester sekalian menunggunya pulang jam enam nanti." Jimin mengangguk paham. Taehyung sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook dua minggu lalu, dan jelas saja membuat Jimin iri setengah mati setiap melihat mereka berdua, atau melihat salah satu dari mereka yang dengan setia menunggu jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Oh ya, Jim…aku punya sesuatu." Taehyung membongkar tasnya dan menemukan dua lembar sejenis _voucher_ yang terselip di sela-sela bukunya.

"Itu _voucher_ _all-you-can-it_ di _coffee shop_ baru dekat stasiun, mereka punya _cheesecake_ enak dan lagu-lagu asyik. Untukmu, ajak Yoongi Sunbae kesini. Hitung-hitung, itu janjiku untuk membantumu mendekati Yoongi _Sunbae_ …" Taehyung menampilkan rectangle smile menawan miliknya, dan terlihat tulus sekali di mata Jimin.

"Serius ?! Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja bersama Jungkook kesini ?" tanya Jimin yang masih tidak percaya dengan _voucher_ di tangannya.

"Jungkook ada tes Farmasi Fisika besok, jadi tidak bisa pergi. _Voucher_ nya hanya berlaku sampai hari ini. Sayang sekali jika tidak terpakai…"

"Thank you so much Tae ! Kali ini doakan aku, ya ?!" Jimin berseru antusias sebelum menyimpan vouchernya di saku jas praktikum dan berlalu pergi.

"Ya, ya…semoga berhasil Jim." Taehyung melambaikan tangan seadanya walaupun pintu ruang senat sudah tertutup dan ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Yoongi entah harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Minggu kedua praktikum, ia melihat Jimin di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai asisten dosen Biokimia, menggantikan Jeonghan yang Yoongi lihat masih menjadi asisten dosen Biokimia minggu lalu, lalu tiba-tiba digantikan Jimin sampai minggu keempat belas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jimin memang tidak sepopuler Taehyung, tapi tetap saja para wanita di kelasnya senang jika Jeonghan digantikan Jimin, padahal Yoongi berharap ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan Jimin lagi. Dari minggu kedua sampai minggu keempat belas pula, Yoongi harus bersabar mengerjakan praktikumnya bersama adik tingkatnya dalam satu kelompok. Belum lagi bantuan-bantuan Jimin setiap praktikum atau bisikan samar jawaban pertanyaan yang diajukan dosen dari depan kelas saat Yoongi lupa harus menjawab teori yang diajukan. Selama itu pula, modul praktikum Yoongi selalu penuh catatan kecil dengan tinta berwarna hijau muda berisi tulisan-tulisan picisan yang norak seperti ' _Jangan lupa tambahkan satuan, Sugar_ ' atau _'Belajar yang rajin, Sugar ^^'_. Jangan lupakan emotikon hati yang selalu ditambahkan Jimin di akhir catatan kecilnya.

"Oke, hari ini jadwal presentasi kalian kan ?! Siapkan materi yang akan kelompok kalian presentasikan, nanti ada sesi tanya jawab dari teman kalian, dari saya, atau Profesor Kim. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan ?"

" _Animida, Sunbaenim_ …"

"Baiklah, silahkan kelompok pertama maju untuk memaparkan hasil praktikum kalian…"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima Jimin yang berkeliaran disekitarnya. Yoongi merapikan hasil print out presentasinya, membawa pustaka yang sudah ia baca semalam, dan catatan kecil. Ia tinggal menunggu giliran kelompoknya untuk maju.

"Ng, Yoongi _Sunbae_ saja ya yang presentasi ? Kami membantu menjawab nanti…" Yoongi mengeratkan rahangnya saat salah satu adik tingkat yang sekelompok dengannya nyatanya membuat kesaabarannya kembali diuji.

"Kenapa harus aku ? Aku sudah mengalah untuk membuat bahan presentasinya semalam, sekarang aku juga yang harus presentasi ?!" Yoongi mendesis dengan sudut mata runcingnya, menatap penuh intimidasi kepada tiga orang di depannya.

"B-Bukan begitu _Sunbae_ , peraturannya kan sudah jelas, jika yang memaparkan materi mendapatkan poin tambahan sebesar lima belas poin…" Yoongi menghela napas pelan, kemudian balas memandang adik tingkatnya yang kini menunduk takut.

"Terserahlah."

Yoongi maju setelah lima belas menit berlalu. Ia dengan sigap menjelaskan bagaimana mekanisme oksidasi terjadi pada bahan makanan yang diujikan, menjelaskan penghambat oksidasi, dan apa saja penyebabnya.

"Nah, pada gambar di depan, terlihat jika apel yang sudah dihancurkan dalam tabung reaksi dan dibiarkan beberapa saat, maka warnanya berubah menjadi merah bata dan menunjukkan bahwa apel tersebut secara enzimatis mengalami reaksi Brown—"

"Sebentar saudara Min, bisa diulangi warna yang terjadi pada apelnya ?" suara Profesor Kim tiba-tiba menginterupsi presentasi Yoongi. Wanita separuh baya itu menatap tajam Yoongi lewat kacamatanya.

"Merah bata, _Gyosu-nim_ …"

"Reaksinya apa ? _Browning_ kan ?"

" _Ye, Gyosu-nim_."

"Harusnya berwarna cokelat Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , sesuai nama reaksinya. Bukan merah bata. Anda tentunya tidak buta warna jika sudah masuk fakultas ini. Pengurangan poin untuk Min Yoongi. Tolong tulis di lembar penilaian, dan berikan hasilnya kepada saya Park Jimin- _ssi_." Profesor Kim jelas saja menjatuhkan Yoongi lewat sindirannya, semua kelas otomatis terdiam. Begitu pula Jimin yang sedang memegang lembar penilaian di tangannya. Manik Jimin melirik Yoongi yang kini tertunduk cemas di depan kelas. Ia ingin sekali membantu Yoongi, tapi tugasnya sebagai asisten dosen tentunya tidak boleh bersikap subjektif. Jimin menghela napas pelan sebelum menanggapi perkataan Profesor Kim, " _Ye, Gyosu-nim_ , akan saya lakukan. Selanjutnya, biar teman-teman Yoongi- _ssi_ yang akan melanjutkan presentasinya. Silahkan," Jimin sempat melihat Yoongi menatapnya kecewa, namun Jimin mengabaikan tatapan Yoongi dan berusaha fokus. Nanti, Jimin akan mengejar Yoongi selesai kelas dan menenangkan Yoongi semampunya.

 **Should We ?©peachpeach**

"Yoongi _Hyung_ —tunggu !" Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin meruntuki kemampuan Yoongi bermain basket dan menyebabkan langkahnya terlalu cepat untuk dikejar. Yoongi langsung melesat cepat setelah melipat jas praktikumnya, sedangkan Jimin masih sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di lembar keaktifan mahasiswa.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ —" Satu tarikan kuat diterima Yoongi, dan ia meronta kuat saat Jimin menariknya menjauh dari pintu gerbang universitas mereka.

"Lepas Jim !" Yoongi mendesis penuh peringatan ke arah Jimin, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada tarikan di lengannya.

"Jimin ! Sakit—" kali ini Yoongi mengeluh, dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Jimin menariknya menjauh dari lingkungan universitas mereka. Jimin mengatur napasnya sendiri sebelum berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak sempit Yoongi.

"Dengar, jadilah anak baik sekali saja. Bisa _kan_ ?" Jimin menatap tepat manik Yoongi dalam satu garis lurus, membuat Yoongi terdiam sejenak, tenggelam dalam suara rendah Jimin yang penuh rasa putus asa, dan remasan lembut di bahunya. Belum lagi tatapan Jimin yang nyatanya mampu membuat lutut Yoongi lemas seperti jeli. Yoongi bahkan masih diam saja saat bibir Jimin mendarat di pelipisnya dan menyematkan kecupan ringan yang membuat perut Yoongi kram.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu." Jimin tersenyum, senyum tulus yang menyebabkan _check bone_ -nya naik dan membentuk _eye smile_ yang membuat pipi Yoongi disepuh warna kemerahan. Tangan Jimin sudah turun dari bahunya, beralih menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi dan membawanya kembali melangkah.

Yoongi masih diam saja saat mereka berdua sampai di depan _coffee shop_ di dekat stasiun, membiarkan Jimin memilih tempat duduk, menarik kursinya, dan memesankan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua di _counter_. Harusnya, Yoongi bisa saja kabur saat Jimin pergi memesan sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Yoongi tetap duduk diam di kursinya sampai Jimin kembali dengan dua gelas tinggi berisi sesuatu yang mungkin mengandung kopi yang diberi beberapa bongkahan es batu, satu potong _oreo cheesecake_ , dan _mille crepes_ dengan siraman madu serta taburan buah beri mungil diatasnya.

"Tidak keberatan _kan_ dengan _caramel machiato_ plus tambahan krimer ?" Jimin bertanya dengan bonus _eye smile_ lagi, menyodorkan salah satu dari dua gelas yang tadi dibawanya dengan nampan, sedangkan Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan.

Jimin nampak mengetukkan jarinya di atas permukaan meja, "Kau suka lagunya ?" Yoongi hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin dengan sebuah respon berarti. Bibirnya masih enggan untuk sekedar membuka percakapan ringan. Yoongi memilih menyesap pelan _caramel machiato_ miliknya, dan membiarkan cairan cokelat muda itu membasahi kerongkongannya.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku bicara sesuatu ?"

"Bicara apa ? Kalau kau ingin minta maaf soal pengurangan lima poin saat praktikum tadi, aku sudah memaafkanmu…" Yoongi menjawab dengan suara yang kelewat datar yang mungkin membuat Jimin menyerah dan meninggalkannya sendirian di _coffee shop_. Tapi Jimin nyatanya hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan kasual meraih tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam erat.

"Bukan masalah itu, dan tolong jangan potong perkataanku," Jimin akhirnya memilih untuk bicara dalam bahasa _banmal_ sekarang, "Mungkin kau bosan mendengarkan hal yang sama selama lima tahun terakhir, aku mencintaimu Yoongi. Aku ingin sekali membantumu melewati hari-harimu yang terasa berat jika kau pikul sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau percayai untuk berbagi keluh kesah. Aku memang masih terlalu muda jika dibandingkan kau. Mungkin kau mengira ini sekedar pengakuan polos seseorang yang bahkan baru saja legal. Tapi, tidakkah kau melihat perjuanganku selama ini, _hmm_ ?" Yoongi terdiam, dalam hati rasanya ia merasa begitu bersalah mendengar suara Jimin dengan sisipan nada lelah disana.

"Jimin—"

"Tidak, Yoongi. Jika alasanmu adalah Ayahmu, apakah kita tidak bisa menghadapi semuanya bersama ? Aku memang belum bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk kita dimasa depan, selain berjuang bersama meraih mimpi kita. Apa itu cukup ?" Yoongi membuang napasnya pelan, satu tangannya yang bebas memainkan embun yang timbul pada permukaan luar gelasnya. Ia menggigit pelan bibirnya sebelum mulai menjawab.

"Jimin- _ah_ , aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun dalam hubungan seperti ini. Kadang, aku merasa minder saat sadar siapa kau yang mengejarku. Kau, si asisten dosen yang jenius tapi nyatanya dengan bodoh mengejar aku yang bahkan belum lulus sampai semester sepuluh dan mengabaikan orang lain yang jelas-jelas lebih bermutu daripada a—uhm !" Yoongi kaget bukan main saat kata-katanya harus rela terpotong lewat ciuman tiba-tiba Jimin. Yoongi akhirnya memilih menyerah saat sadar mereka berada pada satu sudut ruangan yang tidak mencolok untuk diamati. Lagipula, sesapan Jimin di bibir bawahnya membuatnya pening mendadak. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menikmati sesapan Jimin diatas permukaan bibirnya, atau jilatan sensual yang Jimin berikan.

"—Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri." Jimin berbisik tepat di depan bibir Yoongi yang lebih basah dan merah sekarang.

"Jadi, kau mau membiarkan hubungan kita berjalan seperti sebelumnya setelah ciuman tadi, atau menerima pernyataan cintaku ?"

"Kau yang pertama kali ku seret ke depan Ayahku jika beliau berniat membunuhku karena pacarku juga laki-laki !" Yoongi mendengus pelan, dan Jimin hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi ancaman Yoongi.

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji padamu lagipula. _So, should we dating_ ?" Jimin menggoda Yoongi sekali lagi dengan kerlingan jenaka, dan dibalas dengan pukulan keras di bahunya.

" _Yeah_ , asal kau bisa mengangkat nilai Biokimiaku, mungkin ku pertimbangkan untuk terus jalan denganmu…" kali ini Yoongi nyengir, menampilkan gigi rapinya yang mendadak terlihat menggemaskan.

" _Roger, captain_ !"

Jimin mungkin bisa saja meninggalkan departemen Farmasetika demi mengejar Yoongi ke departemen Biomedik, tapi Jimin cukup yakin tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi setelah lima tahun perjuangannya. Yoongi juga begitu. Mungkin ia seperti endapan suatu zat yang terflokulasi dan menjadi susunan _hard cake_ yang sulit terurai, tapi Jimin datang sebagai pelarut yang mengurai semua yang membebani Yoongi.

*FIN*

a/n : Haloo, yang minta side story-nya Chemical React mana nih ? XD karena ini side story, bukan sequel—jadi ngga menceritakan kencan TaeKook. Tapi ke cast lain yang kemarin ikutan nyempil. Dan, ternyata ngga ada yang bisa nebak siapa aku di Chemical React kemarin XD semua jawab aku jadi Jungkook, Mingyu, atau bahkan Wonwoo. Padahal aku jadi Namjoon—iya, Namjoon XD bedanya Namjoon udah punya Seokjin yang bakal jadi pendamping hidupnya, kalo aku mah masih single /malahcurhat/ _Bunch of love_ buat _reviewer, reader_ , dan semua yang udah _fav/follow_ :3 mak _**gheaaaaa**_ , lunas yaa utang MinYoon-nya :3


End file.
